Down to you
by abiak
Summary: It all started with a challenge made between Kaiba and Serenity to make Kaiba come home early, and not late as usual. However, fate hides much more to this small family than a small challenge. silentshipping.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Yugioh.

Inside Kaiba's mansion, Kaiba was stepping down the stairs with Serenity holding his hand, "Oh Seto, you always told me the same thing, but you end up late, I wish I could spend more time with you, since the day of our engagement and we didn't have the time to talk about the wedding.

Kaiba looked at her back, he moved some braids away from her brow, "I know, but I don't control my time, I'm feeling bad more than you," then he rose her head to face him, "you can't imagine how I feel when I'm not with you." He leant his face to kiss her but to his surprise she pulled back.

"What is it Serenity?!"

She looked away sadly, "It's always the same story, isn't it? You promise me to come early and that never happened. We don't spend much time just because of your job."

"I'm really sorry Serenity, today will be completely different, and I'll come on time I promise."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, now I believe this will happen."

At that moment, Mokuba emerged from his room, "Oh Serenity, I can feel your pain, he didn't spend that much with me too before you. Sorry guys I wasn't listening but your voices reached my room."

Serenity went toward Mokuba, "I'm sorry Mokuba, and I didn't realize that we bothered you." While Kaiba seemed a little upset because Mokuba blamed him too.

"It's okay Serenity, you shouldn't urge that much, both of you are stubborn, you insist that he'll be late and he promises the opposite. Why don't you settle this in a challenge?"

Both of Kaiba and Serenity looked at him surprisingly, "A challenge?!"

Mokuba nodded, "Yes a challenge. Seto, you should be home at 4:00 pm normally, if you late one minute more than that, " then a smirk appeared on Mokuba's lips, "you'll have to take the next day off and spend it cooking to us without getting any help from any maid. And don't forget Seto the whole day cooking, that means," He rose his hand to count on his fingers, "first, breakfast, second lunch and finally dinner. Three jobs."

Kaiba's eyes widen, "What!?" while Serenity smiled, "I agree."

Then Mokuba added, "one more thing Seto, don't think if you cook any thing to us and we didn't like it that's over to you, sorry bro, but you should keep cooking till we like what you are making."

Kaiba didn't say anything from the shock, but Serenity laughed, "that sound so much fun, I'm in."

"if I were you, I wouldn't feel that happy." Mokuba said to Serenity.

Serenity blinked, "Why? Is that because he might come on time so I have to cook for both of you? I don't think that will happen and beside I know how to cook; it's not a problem to me at all."

"Exactly, this is my point, you can cook easily Serenity, so I have different thing for you, if Seto came early you should be his driver for a whole one day, you'll carry his suitcase, open the car door for him before he enter the car, and if he want to leave it, and more importantly you should wait him during all the meeting that day."

Serenity was taken by the shock, "What?!" while Kaiba smirked, "That sound so much fun, I'm in."

"But Mokuba I thought you are in my side." Serenity said.

Mokuba smiled innocently, "I'm with you, but not against Seto, so I guess I'm with both of you. And now you both in and both of you insist that he is right, then let the challenge begin, unless you don't do it so one of you must admit that he is wrong and end this."

Both of Kaiba and Serenity said at the same time, "I'm not wrong."

Mokuba rose his eyebrows, "What should I expect from two hard headed?" then he told Serenity, "One last thing Serenity, to be fair, I should warn you that Seto know his work better than anyone, he can reschedule it to fit returning early so if you want to go back from now …"

Kaiba interrupted him, "What? I thought you are with both of us, clearly you are against me."

"No Seto I'm not, Serenity should know that, what will be your decision Serenity?"

Serenity was stubborn like Kaiba, she hated to admit that she was wrong, "I guess I said I'm in," then she thought to herself, "Mokuba is right, he can rearranged his day, but the bright side I will spend a day with him."

Kaiba went to the company, one thin in his mine to not lose that challenge, he couldn't imagine himself standing in front of his brother and his fiancé taking the orders, and then they will start to judge his cooking. Kaiba shook his head to remove that image.

He end his work too early that day then he got out from his office, and to his surprise he didn't see his secretary there, first he thought that she was slacking, but when he approached her desk, he stunned by seeing her unconscious, then he felt a gun directed to his head, "Don't move a muscle, you are coming with us Mr. Kaiba, and don't be fool to attack us, you don't know how many of us inside this building."

Kaiba tried to release himself but other guy shot him with opiate, and made him collapsing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued. Please review if you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaim: I don't own YGO.

kaiba woke up feeling a strong headache attacking his head, "Oh great that must be the shot," he looked around, "But where I'm I?" the place didn't seemed like a prison at all, he found himself lying on a sands for an unknown beach, he wondered if the kidnappers dropped him in the middle of the see then the strong waves brought him here, if that so why those events happened to him, why he being brought like that then they got rid of him, what was that for?

Many questions waited answers in Kaiba's head as he stood up, and started to explore the area, he thought that there must be some phone or another way to contact with the company to send him a jet to bring him back home.

Back to the mansion where Mokuba and Serenity were sitting playing video games, the phone rang, Serenity wanted to answer while Mokuba stopped her, "Wait Serenity, I bet this is Seto, calling to tell us a lame excuse for being late, I didn't expect that but he lost the challenge."

"I thought the same thing Mokuba, but shouldn't I see what he gonna say this time?"

Mokuba smirked, "I have better idea, let us torture him a little more," Serenity rose her eyebrows, while Mokuba gave the phone to one maid, "answer the phone Linda, and if that was Seto tell him that Serenity and I are very busy in writing a long list of food for tomorrow, and we won't finish until the next two hours."

The maid widen her eyes she didn't understood what Mokuba said, while Serenity laughed, "Oh Mokuba, this is so mean."

"But it still funny, admit it, Oh Linda don't look at me like this, Seto will know what you will tell him just answer the phone."

The maid had no choice but to do so, "Hallo, this is Mr Kaiba's mansion how may I help you."

And not like anyone suspicious, the one on the phone wasn't Kaiba, "Hallo, I need to talk to Miss Weeler, is she there?"

The maid handed the phone to Serenity, "It's for you Ma'am."

"Is it Seto?"

"No, he didn't say his name he only wanted to speak with you."

"Hallo who is it?" Serenity asked.

The man answered from the other side, "Oh hallo missy, I didn't know that your voice sounds like this, but I'm not surprised, for such an angelic face like you it's natural to have an angelic voice too."

Serenity became made upon his reply, "What do you want from me? Answer me, and if you returned to talk the same way you started, I'll hang up the phone right away."

"Calm down missy, I'm only happy to hear your voice, and if you hang up the phone you wouldn't know what happened to your precious Seto Kaiba."

Serenity was hesitated from hearing that, she asked in an afraid tone, "What do you mean? What happened to Seto?" Mokuba's eyes widen, "Serenity what's up, what's wrong with Seto?" then he put the phone on the speaker to hear too.

He mocked, "So you said you want to hang up the phone what happened, oh let me do that."

Serenity shouted, "Enough games, please …" she pleaded, "please don't hurt him; we will pay anything you want."

"Oh missy you forgot one important thing, sometimes money can't solve anything, I don't want money, I'm just offering you a ride to join him, see! I'm very nice guy."

"And what do you want for that help Mr nice guy, and what make you think that I'll believe your story, I know Seto is fine and he will return soon."

"Alright missy, if you don't believe, then this is your problem, just wait a little more time and the police will come to inveterate the sudden disappear of the famous Seto Kaiba, and they will ask about his unconscious Secretary in the company, I'll end the phone now, be certain of my story, then I'll call again in about two more hours."

The mysterious man ended the call, Mokuba asked Serenity, " what will we do now? This can't be true."

Serenity tried to calm Mokuba, "I'm sure he is fine, no let us call the company to ask what happened today." Mokuba seemed to be not comfortable at all; Serenity herself was too worried inside.

Back to the island, Kaiba walked along the beach to find a shop, a house or anything to make his call and nothing happened, then he spotted a man fishing in a small boat, Kaiba shouted to him, the man left the boat and came toward Kaiba, "Oh sir, No people come usually here, what are you doing in this isolated area?."

"This is the question I want to find an answer to." Kaiba said.

"What do you mean sir?"

"Nothing." Kaiba simply replied with his usual cold expression, "I want to use a phone so do you have a one?"

the fisher man was a little surprised, "Ah sir, I told you this is an isolated island, you wouldn't find any technology here, but on the other side of the island there is a huge science lab for Dr G. Wellford, you must heard about him, he is very famous in the latest medical inventions, go there and I'm sure you will find what you need."

"No I don't know him, and I don't want to, but I don't know where his lab is located, I want you to take me there." Then he took his checks wallet from his pocket, and wrote a check for the fisher guy, then handed it to him, "and that's won't be for free, I hope this will be enough."

The man's mouth dropped when he read the number written, "You must be so generous sir, if I worked for three months continuously, I wouldn't collect the same amount of money you gave me, of course I'll go with you, but first let me return the net to the house and let you have a drink you look very tired."

While they headed to angler house, the young man turned to Kaiba smiling, "By the way my name is Gerald, nice to know you sir."

Kaiba's cold look didn't change, "Ya, whatever."

In Kaiba's mansion, Serenity and Mokuba were completely panicked when she checked on Kaiba and didn't find any trace, Serenity called her brother and the others to the mansion, she was terrified but the other advised her to not call the police until the man make his second call so they'll know what exactly to do.

After exactly two hours, he called, "hallo missy, do you make sure that I wasn't lying."

Serenity cried, "Please take me to him."

Joey took the phone, "Hey listen you freak, I don't know what your sick game is, but I'll come with my sister, do you understand?"

"Ok, as you wish, I personally considered your coming as a friendly visit, So if you want to come it's ok with me, and there is no need for the police, if I know that you called the police, I'll make sure that Seto Kaiba will disappear from the earth, do I make myself clear?"

The gang had no choice but to agree, then they went to the place they were informed to wait a helicopter to take them for Seto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued

please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaim: I do not own Yugioh. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The helicopter carrying the gang landed, they where blindfolded, after getting out of the plane, a man told them that they can remove the bondages from their eyes, when they did, they found themselves in no where, just unknown place on the beach, they shouted at the plane to come back, but there was no use, the helicopter took off the place, Yugi wondered, "So what do you think guys, have we been tricked or what, I don't understand if Kaiba is alright or not."

Tea added, "I think Yugi is right, I don't know if we have been kidnapped or that's Kaiba."

"Listen guys," Joey said, "I think the best way too find out is to continue walking." He looked at his worried sister, "I'm sure we will be fine sis."

"That's right," Mokuba said, "We must continue, I don't know about you guys, but to me, Seto's safety is first, then we will figure out a way to go away from here, so I'm not leaving until I hear that Seto is OK."

"We all agreed on that Mokuba, don't worry, we will find Kaiba."

And after they started walking by about ten minutes, they found a house on the beach they rushed to it. Inside that house, Kaiba was drinking a hot drink as he heard a foot sound and people talking, Kaiba asked Gerald, "I thought you said you are all alone in this area?"

"That's right mister, I don't know who they might," and when he open the door, the gang appeared in the door, they saw Kaiba and he saw them, they started blinking for moment until Kaiba said, "What is the meaning of this? Is this some joke or what? Or …" he couldn't continue when Serenity and Mokuba ran to him, Mokuba jumped on him grabbing his neck while Serenity hugged him, they both kissed him at the same time Mokuba on the right cheek and Serenity on the left one.

Serenity couldn't contain herself from the happiness, "Seto, this is really you, you are ok."

"Serenity I'm fine, but what brought you all in this no where place?"

and when the gang explain to him what happened, and the mysterious call, Kaiba told them his story too, then he wondered, "All what happened doesn't make any sense, what is the meaning of bringing me here at the first place then all you, I was thinking the sea waves pushed me here, but now all of this changed in my mind."

"I guess you are right Kaiba," Yugi confirmed, "It's like those people know where you are and know exactly what are they doing. From know forward, I think we should be careful before we get back home, before we make that call from the medical lab you told us about it."

"But I think if we continued walking there, there will be a trap set up for us there, they seemed to know every move we made and will make." Tea said.

Kaiba had different opinion, "We can't stay trapped here at the same time for the rest of our life, and we got to do something to bring us back home."

"I say let us continue this but carefully, the more we stick with each other the faster we will get through whole this thing." Yugi said while the other nodded with their agreements.

Then Jerald joined them, "You should know that the distance to reach the lab is about five hours walking, this island is so big."

Tristan closed his eyes showing the non-caring expression, "Ya, you are talking about walking, I bet it won't take more than half hour in car."

Gerald smiled innocently to him, "Ya, but the problem here we don't have a car the only way to get there is on your feet."

Both Joey and Tristan screamed, "Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?! Five hours walking! Where are we? In a marathon contest?"

Mokuba looked at his brother, he let out a painful sigh as if he was being tortured, "Seto five hours is too long, carry me."

"No Mokuba you can walk by your own."

"Seto," Serenity said in a seductive manner passing her fingers on Kaiba's cheek, Kaiba glared at her he hoped inside himself as if no one was there in that moment except the two of them, as she continued, "carry me."

"What?! What's wrong with you and Mokuba, you can both walk so cut it, end of discussion." Kaiba declared.

The other agreed that they should act as soon as possible, then Joey talked to Kaiba in a serious tone, "look Kaiba, I made my biggest decision when I agreed on you to marry my sister, then along with the other I came to help ya when you seemed in problem, don't you think you should give me a little gratitude for that."

Kaiba blinked several times, what brought all that to Joey's mind, why did he said that as Joey continued, "You know what Kaiba?" then his serous expressions changed dramatically to chibi ones, "carry me." And that moment all of the presents shouted, "what?!"

"Ok, don't overreact; I thought this may work so I don't have to walk." Joey said.

Jerald suggested, "I think walking now isn't good idea, the night will come soon and walking in the night in an island isn't good idea even for me, I say let you sleep here tonight the tomorrow morning we will continue our trip." The others agreed on that as they all went to sleep.

"Good night Seto," Mokuba said giving his big brother a kiss on the cheek, Kaiba uncontrollably rose his hand on his cheek when Mokuba shouted, "Don't even dare to wipe it Seto."

Kaiba was a little confused his unconscious move was to wipe it really, he looked at the angry boy, "Hey cheer up, I was only put my hand on my hair," then Kaiba teased him, "you know what should I do after getting a kiss on the cheek from my brother I must take a path, so defiantly I wasn't gonna wipe it with my hands, cause it won't work.."

"Arrrr, Seto."

"Relax Mokuba, I'm kidding."

"Oh Seto you shouldn't be like this with him." Said Serenity "go now to sleep Mokuba, I'll follow you to tell you the night story." Mokuba nodded the he left.

Serenity rapped her arms around Kaiba's neck, she rested her head on his chest, "You know Seto, I don't care of what might happen to us, I'm only happy because you are right, I don't know what might tomorrow's journey hold for us, but as long as I'm with you, I can feel unlimited secure feeling inside me."

Kaiba rose her head to him, "No one no what will happen, but at least I'm positive nothing wrong will go with you or me, trust me, now we both need rest for tomorrow." She nodded to him smiling and by that everybody in that house went in a peaceful sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued ... Please Read and Review.


End file.
